


Ignored

by Nekra_Mischieve



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekra_Mischieve/pseuds/Nekra_Mischieve
Summary: Maki's been ignoring Nico. Nico goes to her good friend Nozomi get's drunk stays for the night. Comes home in the afternoon. masturbates thinking about Maki get caught.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 12





	Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> I woke with the idea for this wrote it in one day now we're here. I didn't prof read so sorry if it gets confusing at some parts

“Makiiiiiiiiiii” Nico whined to her girlfriend of 3 months. “I already said I’m sorry so please stop ignoring me.” Nico said to her girlfriend with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster but it was to no avail as Maki was far focused on her college medical textbooks and still too upset about the incident Nico was referring to give any of the attention Nico desired. Seeing that Maki wouldn’t even dare to look at her Nico gave up with a huff and went to pout and watch some tv on the couch in the living room of their shared apartment.

While Maki wasn’t too thrilled about making her girlfriend upset as it would always come back to bite her, she thought this was a fitting punishment for what Nico did last week. Satisfied with how quickly Nico gave up this time Maki was left with only her textbooks and her thoughts. Which were now slowly being directed to that incident one week ago.

*A week earlier*

It had been a long week for both Nico and Maki. Nico had been busy with her idol training and Maki had been busy with medical college. The contact they have really had with each other were the little notes Nico would leave by Maki breakfast in the morning before leaving. But today was different Nico would be home early and Maki who would finish her midterms today would have to worry about studying for today at least. Maki being the romantic she is and knowing that Nico would be making all her favourite foods tonight decided to pick up some of Nico favourite sweets as a present for her tonight. What Maki didn’t know was that Nico had very different romantic plans for tonight. After getting the sweets for her girlfriend, Maki headed back to their appartement. After opening the door with a “Nico I’m home” Maki had barely had a chance to close the door before Nico assaulted her by groping her chest and trying to shove a hand down her skirt. But before Nico could succeed Maki had recovered from the shock and pushed Nico off and stormed off to their room locking the door. Nico slept on the couch that night and never did get the sweets Maki bought for her.

*Back to the present*

Maki has considered forgiving her girlfriend as Nico has been do nothing but apologizing to her by showering her with gifts and her favourite foods at every meal but Maki pride wouldn’t allow her to until she was sure Nico truly understood the nature of her actions.Plus Maki already knew when she would forgive as valentine's day was 2 days from now and she had already made reservations at a fancy restaurant for dinner. Plus while Maki was upset at Nico's actions she wasn't exactly displeased by them. Maki was actually happy that her girlfriend wanted her that badly, but Maki was a romantic. She wanted her first time to be something special, not assaulted by her girlfriend in the entryway of their apartment. Maki had always imagined her first time being a kind, gentle and loving experience. Plus it wasn’t like she didn’t want Nico either on the contraire. She loved everything about her girlfriend. She loved her snow white skin, her small and slender figure and how it fit perfectly against her when they cuddled and her legs oh god her legs.The things Maki would do to be between those slender and well toned legs were often what plagued her thoughts recently when she masturbated.

Maki was thankfully brought out of her fantasy by Nico cell phone ringing. Maki could really hear all too well who Nico was talking to or what they were talking about, until Nico got up to tell her something. “Maki I’m gonna head over to Nozomi place for a bit there some leftovers in the frigid from last night. I’ll see you when I get home tonight if you’re still awake then.” Maki didn’t reply, still insisting on ignoring Nico. Nico then proceeded to sigh and leave without saying another word only thinking to herself ‘Why did I have to fall in love with the most stubborn girl on the planet.’ Maki who was now alone felt a twinge of jealousy. “Why did it have to be Nozomi” she thought out loud with a sigh. While she didn’t hate nor did she feel that Nozomi would try anything with Nico as she had a girlfriend of her own. She was always a little jealous by how close the two were and how Nico would always go to Nozomi for problems she couldn’t talk to Maki about. Normally because those problems concerned Maki and Nico never wanted to seriously offend her in any way. But Maki had dug her grave and now all she could do was lie in it.

*At Nozomi’s*

Nico already had a few drinks in her and was drinking another one at an alarming pace. Nozomi could only look at her with a concerned look and pull the alcohol from Nico and a bit closer to her. “I don’t know what to do Nozomi. She won’t even look at me and it’s been a week not to mention valentine's day is not even 2 days away at this point.” Nozomi sighed trying to think of some advice to give her friend “You did actually apologize properly right?” Nico glared at her friend and Nozomi immediately knew that was the wrong thing to ask. “I’ve done nothing but apologize for the whole week.” Nico whined “I’ve done it verbally, I’ve gotten her presents, made her favourite food all week, I even wrote a formal written apology.” Nico at a low yell at this point “Do you even know how hard it is to write one opf those to your girlfriend !” “I can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure of doing so.” was all Nozomi said back to which Nico only glared daggers at Nozomi in response. Nozomi only got up and sat beside Nico and patted her on the back. “You have a day off tomorrow right? How about we get you drunk so you can forget about it for one night at least. I highly doubt Maki will ignore you through valentines day anyways.” All Nico did was pause for a minute and look at her glass now only half full and sigh “I hope you're right about that.” “Am I ever wrong.” was what Nozomi quickly quipped back before topping up Nico’s glass. Instead of giving a snarky retort as Nico normally would she opted to drown her sorrows in alcohol instead. After that Nico doesn’t remember much other than at the end of Nozomi’s and her heavy drinking Eli coming back scolding Nozomi knowing it was probably mostly Nozomi’s fault for the state Nico was in and helping her sober up somewhat before showing her the guest room she could sleep in because she wasn’t letting Nico go home in that state especially because the last train home for her had already departed.

*Next Morning*

Much to Maki’s dismay she woke up without Nico beside and went to check the couch to see if Nico was there instead but she was nowhere to be found. Just as Maki was about to start to panic she checked her phone to see a text from Eli “Nozomi got Nico really drunk so she’s spending the night at our place tonight.” While Maki was relieved to know Nico was somewhere safe and ok she was a bit upset about the reasoning behind it. “Did she really need to go do that.” Maki said disappointment evident in her voice despite no one being around to hear it. Maki didn’t really have time to dwell on it as it was about time for her to leave for her last day of college before the weekend. “I guess I’ll have to grab something for breakfast on the way” she said with a sigh already missing waking up to Nico homemade breakfast. “Maybe I should talk to her tonight. After all I do need to let her know I already made plans for tomorrow.” Maki said only talking out loud to fill the silence of her apartment that was always made very evident when Nico wasn’t there to talk to her.

It was the afternoon before Nico even woke up with a throbbing in her head. “I’m never letting Nozomi get me that drunk ever again” Nico groned before getting out of bed to see she was fully clothed already and left the room to be greeted by the culprit for her headache who seemed to be completely immune to the effects of a hangover. Nico only glared at Nozomi to which she responded with a smile. Eli was the one who broke the silence, offering Nico some orange juice and breakfast to help cure her hangover. After breakfast and some teasing from Nozomi. Nico thanked the two for letting her stay and headed back home.

After getting back to her empty apartment Nico sighed checking the time and saw that Maki wouldn’t be home for another hour at least. Nico decided to take a bath before taking a nap to hopefully get rid of the rest of her hangover symptoms before Maki gets back. After relaxing in the tub for a bit Nico decided it was time to get out and get changed into some more appropriate   
sleepwear. Thinking it was a waste of time to bring some clothes into the bathroom as she was the only one home she just wrapped a towel around herself and went to her and Maki’s shared bedroom. When she got to the room she stood there in slight shock seeing one of Maki’s bra and panties on the floor. The only thing Nico thought to herself was she must’ve been in a rush to leave this morning for some reason. Until Nico thought something involuntarily of something she saw in a hentai once. ‘I wonder what they smell like’ Nico was taken aback by her own thoughts and started to question just how much of a pervert she really was. But there must’ve still been a bit of alcohol in her system because before she knew it she had picked a said pair of panties.

Before Nico could properly register what she was doing she was already on her bed sniffing Maki’s pantys while fingering herself. While Nico might’ve cared about what she was doing but she was far too absorbed in her lust to even think about it. After all she couldn’t relieve herself for a week due to her Idol training and then she spent another week apologizing to Maki so she was unimaginably backed up. Not to mention she lived under the same roof of her girlfriend who she had been lusting over since their time in highschool together. So there Nico was sniffing Maki’s panty’s while fingering herself with her eyes shut tight. She was also imagining Maki being the one fingering her. Not to long after Nico was close oh so very close she was using her middle and ring finger to thrust inside herself as she used her thumb to rub her clit. But she couldn’t quite reach the mind blowing climax she was looking curling her finger upwards she was trying to hit her g spot but her fingers were just a bit to small and could barely reach it but after some extra attention to her clit she threw her head back about to cum. That was until Maki entered the room and gasped loudly drawing Nico attention to her and making her stop what she was doing.

Both of them didn’t move. Both were a blushing mess and Maki was the first to break the silence “Are those my panties?” was all Maki could muster the courage to say. Nico didn’t respond only simply nodding yes to her girlfriend's question. After they stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternit. Maki breaking the silence first once again “What are you doing with them exactly?” she questioned slightly intrigued at what her girlfriend was doing. Nico blused an even deeper red that would put Maki’s hair to shame. ‘Was she really gonna make her say it.’ was all Nico thought before answering her. “I… w-was m-masturbating with them.” Nico said in what was a barely audible whisper. Maki inner sadist being well beyond turned on despite already knowing the answer pursued the question. Nico now a shade of red that may have never been seen before now blurted out her response involuntarily. “Ugh fINE I WAS MASTURBATING WITH THEM, WHILE THINKING ABOUT YOU OK!” after her sudden response that even the neighbours probably heard, Nico was far too embarrassed to say anything else or even move and Maki despite being the hopeless romantic she is she was far to turned on by how much Nico wanted her to care about how her first time would go and nearly pounced on her girlfriend pinning her to the bed.

Maki was now on top of Nico and before Nico could even register what was happening Maki had already smashed her lips against Nico. Nico could only kiss back in response which Maki seemed to enjoy as Nico could feel a smirk form on Maki’s lips against her own. Nico wanting to melt deeper into the kiss found her hands traveling up to the back of Maki’s head and grabbing her red locks as she pulled her in closer. Maki also wanting much more from the kiss licked Nico lip in a way of asking for entrance but Nico lips didn’t really open up much more then before and whether Nico was trying to play hard to get or just didn’t understand was a mystery Maki decided to grope Nico chest eliciting a moan from the older girl and allowing Maki to explore her mouth as much as she pleases. Nico not wanting to lose out on a chance to explore the younger girls mouth instead decided to fight back trying to gain some dominance in this situation but Maki wasn’t playing fair as her now constant groping of Nico’s chest let Maki dominate her completely. After a bit longer of their deep make out session and much to both their dismay the both needed something called oxygen.

After they separated from the kiss Maki just stared down at Nico causing a blush to resurface on Nico's face. “I thought you didn’t want to do this.” Nico breathed out. “That was until I found you completely naked and masturabting while using my underwear.” Nico blushed a deeper red once again. “Speaking of that.” Nico flipped Maki over to now be on top. “Why am I the only one naked” Nico said in a husky voice directly into Maki’s ear which caused her to shudder in excitement as Nico began to unbutton the younger girl's shirt. Before long the shirt and her pants were discarded and thrown onto the floor revealing her black lacy bra and panties. “Oh… were you expecting this to happen tonight” Nico said with a smirk and smugness evident in her voice. Maki blushed as red as her hair before stammering out “N-no I-I was in a rush to leave this morning and just happened to grab this pair.” “Ooooh really now” smugness still very evident in Nico's voice. Before Maki could defend herself Nico had somehow removed her bra and started groping her chest earning a loud moan from the younger girl. Happy with the response she was getting Nico decided to suck on the nipple of the breast that wasn’t receiving any attention. Earning another moan from the girl that was below her. Maki reached her hands to the back of Nico's head and entangled her hands in the older girl's black locks. “Nico… don’t stop” had been the only thing Maki’s been moaning out like they were the only words in the redheads dictionary. But Nico against Maki’s pleads removed herself from the younger girl's chest. Maki only whined in response and Nico just smiled and replied “Don’t worry I’m gonna do something much more enjoyable.”

Before Maki could even question what that was Nico was already moving down towards Maki’s sex. Maki could only watch in anticipation for what was about to come (Her btw). “Wow Maki I didn’t know I could make you this wet” Nico said in a husky voice her breath against Maki sex enough to send shivers up her spine and cause a moan. Nico smirked now knowing just how sensitive her girlfriend was. Nico wasted no time removing Maki’s panties that were now very wet. Stopping for a second to admire her girlfriend’s glistening lips before dragging her tongue across the younger girls labia. Maki moaned out loudly in response and threw her head back in the process. Nico started by inserting her middle finger into the younger girl's folds and thrusting in a steady motion earning moans of encouragement such “Don’t stop” and “Right there”. Nico made sure to remember which spots got the best reaction for later. Now that Nico thought she knew enough of Maki's weak spots Nico inserted another finger causing the younger girl's moans to go up a few octaves. “Nico Nico… Don't stop please keep going.” Maki now completely lost to lust didn’t care what she said she just wanted her release. Nico wishing to unravel her lover complied

. Taking out her fingers and before the younger girl could protest the older girls fingers were replaced by her tongue and began using her now free hand to tease the younger girl's clit. Maki, surprised by the new found pleasure found her hands in the olders girl's locks pulling her in deeper to her heat seeking her release she was so close to now. Nico remembering the mental map she made of where Maki moaned the the loudest attack the younger girls weak spots one after another. “Please... don’t stop... I’m so close.” Nico now unable to pull back due to the younger girls hands could no longer keep edging her and instead flicked her tongue around inside the younger girl and rubbing Maki’s clit with one of her hands her other hand made it ways down to her own sex now seeking her own release. After inserting her own fingers into her sex Nico began to moan sending vibrations up to the younger girl which was the final thing Maki needed to be sent over the edge. Thrusting her hips up and clenching her thighs around Nico head so she could escape Maki was now at the climax she been longing for Nico pinched the younger girls clit seeking to prolong her lovers climax she also began lapping up the nectar the was coming from the younger girl like it was a the most delicious substance in the world. This was enough to send Nico over the edge as well, causing her to send some more moans to send vibrations into the younger girl causing to jerk slightly.

After a few minutes Maki had finally come down from her earlier climax basking in the afterglow of it all Nico came up from between her legs and kissed her “You did great” Nico said in a caring tone to the younger girl “I should be the one saying that.” Maki retorted, earning a slight giggle from the older girl. Maki smirked before saying “Your turn now.” But before she could do anything Nico hugged and said in a tired voice “Maybe next time. I had a rough night yesterday and I just want to cuddle now.” Maki sighed in defeat not wishing to cause her girlfriend any discomfort. “Fine” was all she said before wrapping her arms around Nico. It was silent for a bit before Maki spoke up “You know that’s not exactly how I imagined my first time going.” Nico pushed herself away from Maki “You really know how to ruin a good moment” Nico complained “W-well I just thought it would be a bit more romantic.” Maki stammered out in defence “You’re the one who punched on me.” Nico retorted to which they both laughed at in response “I guess you’re right”a bit of disappointment still evident in Maki’s voice. Nico just sighed trying to think of how to cheer up her girlfriend. “How about we have a very romantic day tomorrow instead to make up for it.” Maki smiled in response “I would like that.” Nico paused for a moment “OH MY GOD! You’re talking to me again” Nico exclaimed just now realizing. “Now who knows how to ruin a moment.” They both giggled in response then Maki pulled her into Nico into her arms once again and pulled a blanket over them “I love you” Makid said and gave a kiss on Nico forehead “I love you too.” Nico replied before nuzzling her head into Maki’s chest before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
